


Serving The Customer

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare Borgia and his employee, Lucrezia, test out the products sold at his sex shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whimsy

**Author's Note:**

> Wicked, bad, naughty Plot Bunny!

Cesare Borgia ran a sex shop.

His store offered a wide variety of adult-oriented products, such as vibrators, fur-lined handcuffs, condoms and sexually explicit DVDs.

He had not started out to operate such an establishment. Graduating with an MBA from the Wharton School, he had intended to pursue a career in corporate finance, but when the proprietor of a business on the first floor of one of the commercial investment properties he owned suddenly pulled up stakes and left town a few steps ahead of the IRS, he found himself in possession of a kinky boutique called “Whimsy.” He didn’t have to study the shop’s balance sheet too hard to realize that there was much more money to be made in peddling 'whimsy' than in corporate finance. Cesare reopened the enterprise and quickly saw his portfolio grow.

In addition to the existing stock of products, Cesare inherited an employee, a young woman by the name of Lucrezia Lanzoli, who was working her way through community college. She was serious and studious, always poring over a textbook behind the counter when there were no customers to serve. Her blonde hair was pulled into a severe topknot and she wore large, dark-rimmed glasses. Only about five feet tall, she habitually wore a loose pink smock over black leggings. Her shoes were black ballet flats. She behaved with courteous poise and nonjudgmental formality when she interacted with clients, most of whom seemed to be on familiar terms with her. Cesare still found it difficult to refrain from laughing out loud whenever he heard this prim, decorous creature waiting on customers, discussing their needs and demonstrating the features of rabbit massagers or the plot nuances of explicit DVDs calmly, impassively, in the lurid patois of the sex shop demimonde.

Miss Lanzoli proved to be an invaluable employee. Always arriving on time, she maintained the inventory, kept the books, tidied up the shop and interacted flawlessly with customers. Frequently, she would offer suggestions on how to better feature or display products. Cesare could see that she had marketing talents which perfectly complemented his own training and education. Shortly after settling in as owner/operator of the business, he raised her salary.

“You are crucial to the success of this boutique," he told her. “You deserve to be compensated accordingly.”

“I just want to serve our customers, Mr. Borgia,” she replied. “Without them, there would be no business.”

“Indeed, a cardinal rule. The customers certainly like you, as evidenced by all the repeat business we get. How did you happen to come to work here, Miss Lanzoli?”

“I had just started college and needed a part-time job. A friend of mine knew the former owner of the shop and suggested that I apply for a position.”

“May I ask what you plan to do after you graduate?”

“I want to become an insurance statistician, sir.”

“Such a dry-sounding career for a young person, Miss Lanzoli.”

“Not at all. My father is a CPA, so I grew up around numbers and statistics. I find them fascinating.”

“You seem to have a real talent for marketing. Would you ever consider a career in advertising or public relations? Or sales management?”

“Perhaps.”

 

Cesare found himself looking forward to spending his days in the shop. “Whimsy” became for him an enchanted garden when Miss Lanzoli arrived to tend it.

 

Miss Lanzoli asked to be excused for a few hours one day to take an important exam at school. Cesare immediately granted her permission and noted that she should be careful driving, since it was raining very heavily outside.

“Oh, I will be taking the bus, Mr. Borgia. I don’t have a car.”

“A bus? I can’t allow that. Do you have a driver’s license?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“Here are the keys to my car. It’s on the third floor of the parking garage down the street.”

“Your car, Mr. Borgia? Oh, I couldn’t possibly…”

“I insist. Can you drive a stick shift?”

“I’m afraid not, sir.”

“Well, then, we will close the shop for a little while and I will drive you there myself. I will not have you going about in this downpour. You could catch your death of cold.”

Miss Lanzoli went into a back room and removed her pink smock, emerging to display a petite but surprisingly full-busted figure in a long black and grey marled sweater and black leggings.

Cesare forced himself to moderate his long-legged stride so she could keep up with him on the walk to the parking garage.

“You are a tiny one, aren’t you, Miss Lanzoli?”

“The shortest one in my family.”

“You must have trouble reaching the upper shelves in the shop.”

“I have a little step ladder that I use.”

In the front seat of his blue BMW 323Ci, with the windows rolled up and the heater turned on, Cesare was pleasantly enveloped by the warmth of Miss Lanzoli’s body and the scent of her soft perfume. He had never before been in such close physical proximity to her and he found it enticing. Out of her ubiquitous pink smock, she appeared to be what she actually was: young, fresh and beautiful. Cesare cleared his throat nervously and attempted to make small talk with her about her test. She seemed preoccupied, her brow furrowed. He stopped speaking, letting the sound of the windshield wipers fill the silence in the car, but when he dropped her off at her school building, he instructed her, in a tone of voice which would brook no refusal, to call him to come get her when she was finished. Her radiant smile when he picked her up two hours later told him that she felt good about the exam. He smiled back at her.

 

“Miss Lanzoli,” Cesare remarked one day, “I must commend you on your thorough knowledge of the products we offer here.”

“Thank you, Mr. Borgia,” she replied solemnly. “I feel it’s important to be familiar with the items. To better serve our customers. Make recommendations to them and so forth.”

“Ah. Of course. Well, you do a great job. I can see how many patrons rely upon your advice.”

“I appreciate your confidence in me, sir.”

“I can’t help wondering how a young lady like you can be so well-versed about these…articles.”

“I research them, sir. I’ve personally tried out every one of our products and viewed each DVD so that I can speak authoritatively about them.”

Cesare struggled to suppress his stupefaction.

“That’s certainly dedicated of you, Miss Lanzoli.”

“It’s the least I can do, Mr. Borgia. I’ve been very grateful for this job. It’s provided me with a much-needed income and flexibility to attend my classes. So I appreciate your continuing my employment with you.”

“You really personally tested every type of product we offer here? Every one?”

“Yes, sir. Although, I have not always been able to conduct as in-depth research as I would like to have.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, some items are meant for a man’s use. The cock rings, for instance. _(Cesare coughed to cover the laugh that arose in his throat.)_ And some products are better suited for couples, so it’s difficult for me to fully comprehend them.”

Cesare’s gaze swept over the wide blue eyes behind Miss Lanzoli’s glasses and continued down to her full, swelling lips as she spoke. He noticed how firmly her breasts pushed out the front of her loose pink smock, and how shapely were her calves in their black leggings. An outrageous notion galvanized his brain.

“Miss Lanzoli, I have an idea for you to consider,” he stated, attempting to make his voice sound dispassionate and matter-of-fact. “I think it would behoove me to become as intimately familiar with our product line as you are. Would you be willing to engage with me in testing out our stock? I could provide for you the male perspective and together we could explore the items intended for use by couples.”

Miss Lanzoli furrowed her brow, pondering Cesare’s suggestion.

“To what purpose, sir?”

“Why, to better serve our customers, of course. Up until now, I’ve not had a lot of experience with many of the products we offer for sale. And you indicated to me that you felt your own knowledge of items intended for men and couples may be incomplete. A research collaboration between us could greatly enhance our ability to improve the shopping experiences of our clients.”

“There is a lot of sense in what you propose, Mr. Borgia.”

“So you’re agreed?”

“Yes. When would you like to begin?”

“No time like the present.”

“Very well. Would you like to meet at my apartment later this evening? I’ll write down my address and phone number for you.”

“Why don’t we have dinner together after we close up shop and then go to your apartment? I’ll drive us there.”

“Mr. Borgia, please don’t misunderstand. This is strictly professional.”

“I understand perfectly. But surely it’s acceptable for colleagues to break bread together. We could use the time to discuss strategy for our research.”

“That does seem practical. I will gather up a selection of products to test this evening. Are there any in particular with which you would like to work?”

“I trust your judgment, Miss Lanzoli.”

 

During dinner, Cesare ordered a bottle of chardonnay and was startled when Miss Lanzoli downed several glasses. He said nothing, however, merely noting that she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow when they walked to his car.

Miss Lanzoli had placed an assortment of store items into a large box, which Cesare carried up the four flights of steps to her apartment in a tidy brick building in an older but still respectable part of town. Her apartment was very much like her own self, small, orderly and neat, but surprisingly comfortable and cozy.

“Come in, Mr. Borgia, and make yourself at home. May I get you something to drink?”

“No, thank you. If it’s all right, I’d like to get started immediately with our research.”

“Yes, of course. I guess the bedroom is the best place for us to work.”

He followed her to her boudoir and set the box down on her bed.

“I’ve brought a good cross section of products, Mr. Borgia. Which would you like to try first?”

“Why don’t you choose? Since you have more hands-on experience.”

“Would you mind if we tried out some of the things intended for gentlemen? I really could benefit from that.”

“Of course, Miss Lanzoli. That’s why I’m here.”

“I suppose we should get undressed first. We should attempt to perform our experiments in as realistic an atmosphere as possible.”

“Agreed.”

Her face expressionless, she removed her voluminous pink smock to reveal a breathtaking pair of breasts in a white lace demi-bra. Her smooth skin was ivory, her arms and shoulders graceful. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

_Stay calm. Professional. Businesslike. This is strictly for research. To better serve the customer._

_Holy shit!_

 

"Mr. Borgia, if you would care to remove your shirt, I could demonstrate for you this sensitizing gel that we just began offering recently.”

“What do you do with it?”

“Applied to the erogenous zones, it enhances sensitivity for both women and men.”

“Oh, by all means. Show me.”

Miss Lanzoli squeezed a blob of gel onto her fingers and rubbed it onto Cesare’s nipples and then gently blew her warm, wine-scented breath onto them.

“Do you feel any effect, sir?”

_Holy shit!_

“Um…yes, I do. Very pleasant.”

“Would you like me to apply it to myself so you can see the effect upon a woman?”

“Um…sure. I would like to observe your reaction.”

She reached behind herself to unhook her bra.

“May I help you, Miss Lanzoli?”

She presented her back to him.

“Thank you, Mr. Borgia.”

He willed his hands to stop trembling and unclasped the bra. When she turned to face him, he nearly wet his pants.

_Holy shit!_

“Shall I rub the gel onto myself, sir, or would you like to do it? To get the feel of it.”

“I should probably have the experience.”

She placed a generous amount of gel onto his hand, which shook when he brought it to the creamy skin of her ample breast and circled the nipple with his fingers.

“Do you see how quickly the gel works to cause nipple erection, Mr. Borgia?”

“Very impressive, Miss Lanzoli. How does it feel for you?”

“Quite nice. I believe you said it felt ‘pleasant’ for you. I would describe it that way as well. This particular gel is flavored. Would you like to taste it?”

“Um…okay. I still have some on my hand that I can…”

“Since we are attempting to be as realistic as possible, it might be better if you were to lick it off of me.”

“Well, in the interest of authenticity…”

_Holy shit!_

 

_\--To be continued--_


	2. Clinical Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein is conducted intense empirical research

“Mr. Borgia! Mr. Borgia!”

“Mmmmphf?”

“Mr. Borgia. Have you had enough time to adequately experience the flavor of the sensitizing gel?”

Cesare, sitting on the side of Miss Lanzoli’s bed with her standing between his thighs, released the suction on her nipple with an audible smacking sound.

“Um…I had difficulty identifying the flavor, Miss Lanzoli.”

“It’s strawberry. Did you like it?”

“I’m not sure. May I sample your other nipple? The one without the flavored gel? For the sake of comparison.”

“Yes, of course.”

“I hope you didn’t mind that I put my arms about your waist, Miss Lanzoli. I was concerned that you might lose your balance and fall.”

“That’s very considerate of you, Mr. Borgia. Actually, that’s why I put my arms around your neck and leaned against you. To steady myself.”

“Please feel free to continue to do that.”

“Thank you. We should perhaps note nipple response on the untreated breast. Observe whether nipple erection occurs, and if it does, how quickly it develops.”

“That would certainly indicate whether or not the gel has value in enhancing sensitivity. May we begin?”

“One more thing, sir. It occurred to me that, if a woman were enjoying this particular act, she might want to encourage her lover by stroking his hair and making sounds indicating her pleasure. Do you think it might contribute to the realism of our research conditions if I engaged in these behaviors?”

“That would be acceptable to me, Miss Lanzoli.”

“You don’t think it would distract you from your observations?”

“Should it become distracting, I will let you know.”

No doubt about it. Her unanointed nipple hardened in his mouth every bit as fast as the one smeared with that yukky, sticky, phony-tasting strawberry shit, and was far more appealing to his senses. Especially when she leaned her satiny cheek against his hair and sighed softly, her arms tightening around his neck. He ran his hands up and down the velvet curve of her back.

_Holy shit!_

“Mr. Borgia.” Miss Lanzoli’s voice was soft and languid.

“Mmmmphf?”

“Have you had enough time to form an opinion as to the sensitizing gel?”

“I think I need a bit more time. I’d like to compare one breast against the other again, if I may.”

“Of course.”

 

When Cesare reluctantly let go of Miss Lanzoli, she stepped back and began to peel off her close-fitting leggings. His eyes widened at the sight of her white lace thong underwear, and he desperately hoped she had not seen him momentarily lose his detached, professional demeanor.

_Holy shit!_

“As I said before, Mr. Borgia, the flavored gel can be applied to any sexual area. If you don’t mind, I’d like you to give me your opinion, as a male, as to whether it enhances your pleasure when rubbed on the female genitalia.”

“I'd be glad to. But again, I would like to experience your natural taste first. Do you concur?”

“Yes, of course.”

His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as he watched her slide her panties down her legs and then step out of them. Damn! She had a natural pubic patch, a soft, pretty little muff, not shaved or coiffed like so many young women sported nowadays. It struck him as endearingly, poignantly quaint, but he thought it prudent that he keep that observation to himself.

Still sitting on the side of her bed, still wearing his trousers, he cupped her luscious backside with both hands.

“To help keep you balanced,” he assured her, and plunged greedily into her muff.

_Holy shit!_

When he finally, reluctantly, came up for air, his mouth was slick with her juices. He licked his lips like a gourmand who had just enjoyed a four-star meal.

Miss Lanzoli handed him the tube of sensitizing gel and remarked that, as before, they could conduct a twofold observation, from his point of view and hers.

“I can tell you whether it enhances my sensitivity and you can see if you prefer a woman’s natural flavor to the taste of the gel.”

Cesare had a pretty good idea already what his conclusion would be, but obediently dabbed the strawberry goop onto Miss Lanzoli’s vulva and bent towards her.

“I definitely prefer _au naturel_ ,” he announced a short time later, raising his head.

“Are you sure? You don’t need more time to be sure?”

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have another taste. Just to be sure.”

They both agreed that the natural experience was far superior to the artificially-enhanced one.

 

At Miss Lanzoli’s request, Cesare stood up from the bed and undid his trousers, which were strained alarmingly by his stalwart manhood, uncoiled and rearing like a king cobra.

“I’m interested in your opinion of the gel when applied to your genitalia, Mr. Borgia. Your comments on sensation would be very helpful. As would the opportunity to taste for myself. In the interest of better serving our customers.”

“Of course.”

_Holy shit!_

Miss Lanzoli sank to her knees and removed Cesare’s undershorts.

“First without the gel.”

She closed her eyes and opened her voluptuous mouth.

_Holy shit!_

Cesare was unable to move even when Miss Lanzoli ceased her juicy oral caresses and raised her eyes to his.

“Now let’s try it with the gel. Your observations are of great interest to me, so please try to pay close attention.”

“Be assured that I will, Miss Lanzoli,” he rasped, his voice thick and hoarse.

She rubbed her palms together to warm the gel she had squeezed from the tube, and then massaged it over his erection. She had just slid her velvety lips onto the tip of his penis when he shuddered and ejaculated.

 _“Holy shit!”_ This time he said it aloud. “I’m sorry, Miss Lanzoli. I don’t know what just happened.”

She stood up and fetched a box of tissues with which she wiped her face and his spent cock. She smiled, tenderly, compassionately, and sat down beside him on the bed, shyly touching his arm.

“Don’t feel embarrassed, Mr. Borgia. We have products to deal with that problem. A desensitizing gel. Just the opposite of what I put on you. Or cock rings. They keep blood from flowing out of the erect penis so a man can stay hard for a much longer time.”

“Miss Lanzoli, I assure you, I have never before had a problem with premature ejaculation.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about. No need to suffer in silence. Many men have this difficulty. You are not alone.”

“Miss Lanzoli. I tell you I do not have a problem. Give me a little recovery time and I will prove it to you.”

She gently brought her soft hand to caress his burning cheek.

“You don’t need to prove anything to me.”

He turned his face and kissed her palm.

“Probably,” she continued softly, “It was the gel. It made you overly sensitive to stimulation.”

“It wasn’t the gel. It was your touch.”

“Oh, Mr. Borgia…”

“I realize how hypocritical this may sound coming from the owner of a shop that sells sexual enhancement products, but I find your natural attributes and charms far more enticing than anything brought about by artificial means.”

“Your own sexual appeal needs no help either, Mr. Borgia.”  Miss Lanzoli giggled. “Perhaps for the sake of our financial well-being, we should keep that a secret just between ourselves.”

“But I find myself wondering if we are missing something. Our products are purchased and appreciated by so many people. Might they know something we don’t?”

“I don’t know, sir. Perhaps we should continue our research.”

“All right, Miss Lanzoli. What do you suggest?”

“How about we apply sensitizing gel to our lips and engage in a rather prolonged kissing session?”

“Yes, that sounds promising. But is there another flavor of gel besides that awful strawberry?”

“We have grape and also cherry.”

 _“Cherry?"_ This time, he did laugh out loud. “Oh, let’s use the cherry, by all means!”

_Holy shit!_

 

During the intense kissing experiment, Cesare caught Miss Lanzoli’s hand in his and placed it upon his cock, guiding it back and forth along the impressive length and girth of it. She broke off the kissing to make an observation.

“I really don’t think you would benefit from a cock ring after all, Mr. Borgia. You seem to have achieved a more than adequate erection and maintained it. It would be a crime to confine such a magnificent creature. Like putting a hobble on a race horse.”

Cesare cupped Miss Lanzoli’s head with his free hand and brought her voluptuous mouth back to his own.

 

“Mr. Borgia. Mr. Borgia!”

“Mmmphf?”

Cesare had resumed his exploration of the peculiarities of Miss Lanzoli’s delectable nipples.

“Perhaps we should take the next logical step in our research.”

His voice muffled against her breast, Cesare asked what that might be.

“Full sexual intercourse, Mr. Borgia.”

Cesare froze.

_Holy shit!_

 

_\--To be continued --  
_


	3. Methodology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein research is intensified

“Full sexual intercourse?”

“Yes, Mr. Borgia.”

“You really think…you really, _really_ think…you want us to…?”

“Yes, Mr. Borgia. There are products here which can best be appreciated only during actual coitus. Different condoms, for instance.”

“More than one?”

“Well, we don’t have to try them all tonight. We could just experience four or five.”

“Four or five?” Cesare’s voice sounded daunted. “My God, Miss Lanzoli! You certainly are ambitious.”

“Oh!” she exclaimed anxiously. “Perhaps you want to cease this research. Perhaps you are finding it tedious. Boring.”

For just a fraction of a second, Cesare thought he saw tears gather in Miss Lanzoli’s remarkable blue eyes.

“Tedious? Boring? Oh, God, no!” He scrambled to reassure her. “Rest assured, I’m … _up_ …for it. I just want to be sure this isn’t becoming onerous for you.”

“It’s incredibly stimulating for me, Mr. Borgia. Bracing. This investigation fascinates me. I can’t get enough.”

“Well, I’m pleased to participate with you. But sexual intercourse? Are you sure?”

“Would you rather work up to it more slowly, sir? If you like, you could put me in handcuffs. Those are popular items at the store. We sell lots of them, with and without fur lining. I would have brought some erotic furniture, too, but most of those products are cumbersome. Sex swings. Spanking benches. Perhaps we could sample them at the shop. Many of our customers are into spanking.”

“Miss Lanzoli, I don’t mean to sound judgmental of our patrons, but I would rather cut off my hand than raise it against you. A tiny, delicate, beautiful little girl like you should be handled like a fragile treasure. Caressed. Stroked. Adored.”

“Mr. Borgia!”

Cesare blushed.

“Well, it’s true. I don’t care to do anything to you that doesn’t promise mutual pleasure. I don’t want you to _submit_ to me. I want you to give yourself to me.”

She coiled her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

“Like this?”

 

The cherry-flavored gel had long since worn off their lips, but they were still kissing eagerly. Cesare raised himself up and mouthed his way down over her breasts and belly, coming to rest at her pussy, which had become, without benefit of any stimulation other than his attentions, hot and slick and inviting.

He crawled back up to lie over her, his breath hoarse beside her ear.

“I am ready to test a condom when you are, Mr. Borgia.”

“Now.”

“Which one would you like to try? What features are you looking for?”

Against her warm skin, he muttered, “Fuck if I care.”

Miss Lanzoli twisted her body beneath him to reach into the box beside the bed and pick up a condom. She opened the wrapper.

“Would you like me to put it on you, or would you prefer to do it yourself?”

Cesare, struggling desperately to maintain a businesslike demeanor, attempted to slow down his breathing.

“Do whatever you usually do.”

“I’ve never done this before.”

“What? Used this particular brand of condom?”

“No. I’ve never experienced any kind of condom.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m a virgin, Mr. Borgia. You will be the only man who has ever touched me.”

_“What? Holy shit!”_

Cesare rolled off of Miss Lanzoli and sat up abruptly.

“Miss Lanzoli! Your commitment to product research is commendable, but this is carrying it much too far.”

“Too far? Why too far?”

“This isn’t right. I can’t take your innocence as an _experiment_. You should give that honor to the man whom you love.”

“That’s exactly what I am doing, Mr. Borgia.”

“What are you saying? That you’re in love with…?”

“You. I am in love with you.”

“Miss Lanzoli…Lucrezia…I’m…I’m overwhelmed. I had no idea.”

“I was too shy to let you know. I wanted you so much that when you proposed this experiment, I jumped at the opportunity. I figured it was my one and only chance to make love with you. After all, how could someone like you be interested in someone like me?"

“Someone like you? You’re amazing. Gorgeous. Fascinating.”

She blushed and lowered her eyelashes.

“How kind of you to say so. But do you not want to have sexual intercourse with me?”

“God, yes. But I had no idea you were a virgin. Your first time should be…sacred. A sacrament. An act of love.”

“With you, it will be.”

“You care for me that much?”

“Yes. I do.”

“I care for you too. Just as much.”

“Oh, Mr. Borgia!”

“Stop calling me ‘Mr. Borgia.’ We’re naked here together and you’re about to give me your virginity. Can we drop the formality and address each other as lovers?”

“Are you my lover?”

He gazed into Lucrezia’s guileless blue eyes and smiled, tracing his finger gently over her trembling lips.

“Oh, Baby. Yes I am.”

He lowered himself onto her yielding body, his hips cradled between her thighs. Her arms reached eagerly to embrace him as he bent his head to kiss her lips.

“I wanted you, Lucrezia, from the first moment I met you, but I didn’t think you wanted me. You always seemed so standoffish. You know. Unavailable.”

“I was trying to guard my feelings from being hurt. You were so magical. Beautiful. Magnetic. This mature, glamorous, well-bred, educated man. So out of my league.”

“Lucrezia! If you only knew how captivated I was by you. Your intelligence. Your talent. Your drive and determination. And those blue eyes and pouty lips of yours. It was all I could do to hold myself back from kissing you.”

“Don’t hold back any longer.”

He pressed his mouth to hers and was delighted to feel her lips part beneath his.

“You’re beautiful, Lucrezia. I want you so much.”

“I’m yours.”

“You really want this? You really want me?”

“Only you. No one but you. Now.”

Lucrezia flung the condom across the room. Cesare’s eyes widened.

_Holy shit!_

“Oh, Honey. Are you sure?”

“Damn sure.”

“Whatever happens, Lucrezia, we’re together.”

He grasped his cock in his hand just as he felt Lucrezia’s legs wrap around his.

_Holy shit!_


	4. Man Of The (Nineteenth) Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our tale comes to a conclusion

Cesare was alone in Lucrezia’s bed when he awoke, having been roused by the bright sunshine beaming in through the window. He sat up and scratched his lightly bearded chin, smiling as he recalled how that stubble had delighted Lucrezia when he rubbed it over her body. Before she had fallen asleep, he asked her if he had made her happy, and she told him he had been the prince of her dreams. Last night they had screwed like rabbits. Minks. Stoats. They had been insane. Reckless. No contraception whatsoever. He had planted enough of his seed within her to ensure a bumper crop. This kind of irresponsibility was completely out of character for him, but she had wanted bareback. As a gentleman, naturally he had to oblige his lady. And he was going to be there with her no matter what.

Goddam, her bed was little! Much too small to accommodate his long body and long legs. He had awakened at one point during the night and realized that he was sleeping sprawled diagonally across the bed while his poor little Lucrezia had curled herself uncomfortably into a tight ball at the small of his back. They rearranged themselves as best they could, but…Well, that would have to be remedied at once.

He sniffed the air, catching the tantalizing scents of coffee and bacon. _Holy shit!_

Wearing a terrycloth robe and carrying a tray meant for serving breakfast in bed, Lucrezia entered the room, rendering it even more radiant with her incandescent smile.

“Good morning!” she greeted him. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“Ravenous.”

She set the tray down across his lap.

He threw back the blankets for her and she climbed into bed beside him. He kissed her cheek.

“Snuggle close so we can enjoy this feast together. This is so great of you to make breakfast.”

“My pleasure.”

“Lucrezia, you’re one hell of a cook.”

“The tray came from ‘Whimsy,’” she confided. “I had decided to stock it, thinking it might be popular with romantic couples for ‘the morning after’ but apparently our customers are more interested in ‘the night before.’ I felt bad for the tray, sitting on a shelf gathering dust, so I bought it myself.”

“You _bought_ it? I hope you at least gave yourself an employee discount.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. The hard part was getting it home on the bus.”

“My sweet baby. No more buses for you. I’ll buy you a car. A little one, like yourself. A Mini-Cooper or a Smart Car.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly accept…”

“And this Lilliputian bed of yours. I’m sure it’s fine for a tiny thing like you, but not for me. I have a spacious apartment with a king-sized bed. I’ll move you in right away. You’ll like it there.”

“But…”

“Now that you’re mine, you can count on me to look after you. You can go to school full time instead of part time. I’ll close the shop and get a real job. A respectable job, one that won’t embarrass you."

“But I’m not embarrassed…”

“No need to thank me.”

“I’m not thanking you. I may have given myself to you, but not to the extent of you controlling me. For most of my life, I’ve been on my own and independent. And proud of it. I love you. I adore you. But I won’t let you take over my life.”

He huffed a sigh, perplexed.

“I just want to make you happy.”

She reached out and gently brushed his hair back from his face.

“You’re so beautiful. So very beautiful. I can’t believe we’re here together in bed. It’s been my dream. My very own ‘whimsy.’ But I never expected to invade your life. Or have you dictate mine.”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to take care of you. You bring that out in me. Make me feel like a man.”

“A nineteenth-century man.”

“Is that so terrible? That I cherish you? That I’m old fashioned? I’m crazy about you. But I promise you I won’t try to control you. If you insist upon remaining in this dinky apartment, I’ll try to adapt to sleeping in your baby crib. If you want to keep ‘Whimsy’ open, we’ll do that. Just tell me what you want, because what I want is you.”

Lucrezia got out of bed and, picking up the breakfast tray, carried it to the kitchen. When she returned, she slipped out of her robe and climbed back into bed.

“You’re so smart and educated and prudent, yet you sure are being impulsive about this.”

“I’m over the moon in love with you, Baby. All my life, I've been 'sensible.' Cautious.  Felt with my head.  It feels so amazing to just let myself feel with my heart."

“Oh, Mr. Borgia…”

“Lucrezia, you and I fucked all night. You sucked my dick. Please quit calling me ‘Mr. Borgia.’”

“But I like to. Don’t you think it suits you? It sounds so nineteenth-century. Let me continue to call you ‘Mr. Borgia.’”

“Only if you let me call you ‘Mrs. Borgia.’”

He had blurted it out before he knew what he was saying, but the moment he did, he realized he had expressed his most heartfelt desire.

_“What?”_ She whispered the word very softly.

"Mrs. Borgia."

_“What?”_

“I’m crazy about you. Marry me.”

“Mr. Borgia! I believe you really do love me.”

“Oh, Baby! Yes I do.”

“You’d turn your whole life upside-down for me?”

“In a heartbeat. Without a moment’s hesitation.”

“But what about me, Mr. Borgia? What do you want from me?”

“Your love. You to love me.”

“That’s not enough. It’s too easy.”

“Has your life been so difficult for you that you expect that everything has to be hard? Well, for what it’s worth, I’m not easy to love “

“Falling in love with you was the easiest, most effortless thing I’ve ever done. I took one look at you and was lost. I will want you for as long as I live.”

“I’m yours.”

She fell back onto the pillows, pulling him down on top of her.

Lucrezia. Mrs. Borgia.

 

_Holy shit!_


End file.
